Music of the Heart
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: Royai drabbles inspired by music.
1. Love Is the Music of the Heart

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. Some of the following drabbles are AU, and none of them are in any sort of sequence. These were previously posted as part of An Apple a Day.

* * *

**Love Is the Music of the Heart**

**Kiss From a Rose – Angela Aki**

Roy might see her as his strength, but the truth of the matter was, he was hers. Perhaps it was one of the reasons they fit so well together. Riza literally did not know how she would survive without Roy. Lust's words had cut to the very core of her. The thought that Roy was dead, and that she had not been there to protect him had taken her will to live away. If they survived this whole ordeal and managed to change the country, Riza hoped that if she and Roy were put on trial for their crimes in Ishbal, they would receive the same sentence. She would follow him no matter where he went. She would rather be together with Roy in death than live without him.

**Elephant Love Medley – Ewan McGregor & Nicole Kidman**

At times they seemed like an odd match. Riza came off as rather serious and stern while Roy was more often seen as goofy and laidback. However, appearances were deceiving. Roy could be incredibly dedicated to certain tasks, and Riza had a playful side she rarely indulged with anyone other than her closest friends. Maes and Gracia were some of the few who got to see that side of her. Actually, they tended to encourage it. Which was probably how she ended up singing this duet with Roy in bar in a little town some where in the middle of no where. Roy was completely hamming up his side of song, and Riza couldn't help but do the same. After all, overthrowing the government could be exhausting work at times, and they deserved some fun.

**Everywhere – Michelle Branch**

Riza hated her new job. Everything about it only served to remind her that she was a hostage for Roy's good behavior. She hated not being able to watch his back. She trusted him to take care of himself to a certain extent, but she didn't like the idea of him out there on his own. There were too many things that could go wrong. She hated the fact that she lived in fear much of the time. She hated being watched and having to watch her every word, every movement, and every facial expression so as to give nothing away. And she hated the fact that so many things reminded her of Roy. She missed him. She had never really realized how much she had taken their physical proximity to one another for granted until now. Even though she hated nearly everything about her transfer, the one think she was grateful for was Roy's persistent nudging of the boundaries. Phone calls at odd hours from her favorite florist who bought flowers while drunk notwithstanding. His voice on the line was one of her few comforts.

**Wonder – Natalie Merchant**

Riza was quite simply amazing. Roy had been of this opinion for years, but he was constantly finding it proven again and again. He wondered sometimes how she could have so much faith in him after all she had seen. After what he had done with the gift she had given him with her father's research. He still remembered how it felt to see that tattoo for the first time. He had been awed and humbled and furious all at the same time. He didn't know how she bore such a burden or how her father could have asked her to. That was one of the reasons he had given in to her demand that he destroy the array. Roy understood her need to be free of it. He had been surprised and amazed at her ability to deal with the pain he had caused her by burning her back. And he had been truly touched by her unwavering support even after that. He couldn't offer her much in return. All Roy could really give her was his heart, but then it had already been hers.

**All About Soul – Billy Joel**

The truth of the matter was she belonged to Roy heart and soul. She had given them to him freely and of her own will. He might not think he deserved her love and support, but Riza would disagree. There were times she would argue that she didn't deserve his love and support. Roy would disagree with that. When it came down to it, they were really two halves of the same whole. There was no one else for either of them that could understand them as well. It had even gotten so they didn't need to think about speaking in code. They could communicate simply with a glance or a gestured as well as decipher the real meaning of the other's words without any though. Gracia had once commented that it was as if they shared the same soul. Riza wasn't sure she would disagree.

**Some Hearts – Carrie Underwood**

With a sigh, Riza rest her head on Roy's shoulder. She was completely exhausted. It had been a long week. Roy echoed her sigh and laced their fingers together.

"Remind me next time I want to overthrow the government how much work it is."

"We are not doing this again."

He kissed her temple. "I suppose your right. I still can't believe they didn't execute us. I suppose being barred from both politics and the military is a small price to pay for that."

She shrugged and closed her eyes. She was too tired to really think about it right now. All that matter was they were together, and that they didn't have to do any more work for the next forty-eight fours. They could figure out where to go from here after they got some sleep.

**Up On the Roof – James Taylor**

"Roy?" Riza took a step onto the roof, peering around.

"Over here."

She followed his voice to a little rooftop garden bathed in the light of the setting sun. A picnic blanket had been spread out, and Riza could see what looked to be a very delicious dinner laid out. Roy was fiddling with some thing on the vine covered trellis. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Go ahead and have a seat. I'll be ready in just a minute."

Riza toed off her shoes and took a seat, watching as Roy stepped back and snapped. Three lanterns hung on the trellis began to glow with a warm light. Roy nodded to himself and tucked his glove into his pocket. He joined her on the blanket and produced a pair of wine glasses.

"Happy Anniversary, Riza."

**Into the Night – Chad Kroeger/Santana**

"Sir?"

Roy looked up from his paperwork to find Hawkeye framed in his office door. "What is it, Lieutenant?"

"It's nearly midnight." Her face was concerned. "You need some rest."

He gestured to the stack of papers on his desk. "They're not done yet."

Riza frowned. Roy ignored her. He didn't want to go home. He didn't want to sleep. If he did, he would have nightmares about Hughes again. Riza crossed the room, going over to the window and pulling up the blinds. The light of the full moon spilled across the floor. Then she moved over to the radio, fiddling with the dial. Music filled the room, and Riza stepped into the moonlight. She held out a hand to him.

"Roy, come here."

He didn't know what she was up to, but he wasn't in the mood right now.

Riza raised an eyebrow. "Roy Syaoran Mustang, come here."

His full name worked just as well for her as it did for his mother. Riza took him in her arms, and the next thing Roy knew, they were spinning around the room dancing to the music. And for a little while there was just the two of them and the music. Nothing else in the world existed.

**Home – Michael Bublé**

With a weary sigh, Roy let himself into the house. He was glad to be home. If you asked him, the trip had been far too long. He hated these week long meetings. And he had to attend them even though he actually had very little to do with the new government. It was a way of letting people know that he wasn't going to turn around and bring down the new government too. Besides, he was pretty sure that Olivier Armstrong enjoyed torturing him.

Roy hung up his coat, not bothering to turn on the lights. It was late, and his wife was probably asleep. Their dog definitely was otherwise he would have been greeted with great affection by now. Dumping his bag on the couch, Roy made a mental note to deal with it later. He crept through the house, noting wanting to walk his wife. His clothes got tossed in the hamper, and he crawled into bed, wanting nothing more than sleep. Riza rolled over, cuddling into him. Roy sighed. He was home.

**Until – Sting**

They lay curled together in bed, bathed in the silver moonlight. For once they had a whole week to themselves. Here in this remote town near West City there was no need to worry about discovery. Truth be told, they weren't even in the town. The little summer cottage was actually across the lake from the town. Her grandfather had offered them its use for the week.

Roy was under orders to take a vacation before he worked himself ill. Riza had already been schedule to take the time off, and it was easy enough to change her plans. Opportunities like this did not occur often, and they were making the most of it. Right this moment though, Riza was completely content and at peace. It was just the two of them and the moonlight. She was held in Roy's arms without worry. Roy pressed a tender kiss to her shoulder, and she smiled at him. It was the moments like these, so perfect and still, that they both would remember.

**Price of Fire – Capercaillie**

His hands skimmed over the scars on her back. It was a steep price he had paid for his alchemy. Riza didn't like it when he felt guilty about these scars, but there were times when he couldn't help it. She made a soft noise in her throat, and her hand wandered to his side, to his own scars. They were newer than hers, but no less significant. Roy knew that she felt guilty over his scars, no matter how much he told her otherwise. He supposed it was only fitting that what bothered them the most was the other's scars. After all, so much of the time they really were two halves of the same whole.

**Sway – Michael Bublé**

Roy took her into his arms and began to lead. Riza followed effortlessly. This was not a pastime they got to indulge in often. Roy had taught her dance earlier this year, and too much of the time they were both too busy to practice. However, Riza was aware that Roy might not be here much longer, and she wanted to take advantage of the time they still had. At fifteen, she was quite aware of the fact that she no longer saw this young man as simply an irritation or a brother figure. No, her feelings ran deeper for Roy.

The problem was she was only fifteen and didn't have much experience with life. Still, she had this feeling that this man was the one for her. Not that she was going to tell him that. They both had some growing up to do before either of them was really ready to think about a serious relationship. However, that wasn't going to stop Riza from enjoying what they had right now. Roy pulled her into a quick turn and then dipped her. When he pulled her up, their faces were mere inches apart. Roy hesitated a moment. Riza didn't. She leaned in and kissed him.

**I'll Be – Edwin McCain**

It was late in the evening, and the band had switched to slower songs. Most of the people attending the ball at this point had either left or were too drunk to pay much attention to the people still on the dance floor. Roy was taking advantage of that. He had his lieutenant in his arms, and he wasn't planning on dancing with anyone else for the rest of the evening. He knew he was holding her closer than was proper, but Riza wasn't complaining, and really that was all he cared about at this point.

It was comforting to have her in his arms. This was the first event like this that he'd been to since Maes' death, and it had been harder than Roy had expected. Typically, Maes would have been here with Gracia at his side, and the four of them would have an enjoyable evening apart from the political maneuvering. Roy hadn't realized just how boring these things were without the support of his friend. While Riza was here as his bodyguard, not his date, for a few dances at least he could pretend that it was just the two of them here together. She had always been his strong support, but now he needed her more than ever.

**Love Song – Sara Bareilles**

His jealously of other men did not stem from a fear of losing her. Roy wasn't sure that losing Riza was possible. She was so fiercely stubborn, and if his past actions and their present reality couldn't make her give him up, he doubted there was anything in existence that could. No, he was jealous that other men could flirt with her, shower her with gifts, and treat her the way she should be treated. He was jealous that if she wanted, another man could have a life with her out in the public right this minute. Patience was not exactly a virtue of his, and it didn't help that there was the possibility that they might never get their chance. But he did not fear losing her to another man. To battle, to an assassin, yes. Riza would not leave him by her own choice, and that was something he held on to.

**Love Changes Everything – Sarah Brightman**

There had been a time when Roy hadn't known Riza Hawkeye. But it was hard to remember at times and rather hazy. When he had first met her, Roy had no idea how the little blond girl with a scowl on his face would change his life. He could not say that she had made him what he was, for that was not completely true, but Riza had played a huge role in creating the man he had become. He doubted he would have turned out as well without out her. And he knew he didn't ever want to have to face life without her again.

**A Love That Will Last – Reneé Olstead**

Riza was rarely ever jealous of the women who flitted and flirted around Roy. This was not solely because she knew many of them were informants. It had more to do with the fact that she knew Roy, and they didn't. Roy might present the face of a playboy but much of that was an act. She knew without a doubt that she was the one that Roy wanted, and she knew that he wasn't going to change his mind. He had made that clear more than once. She was the one who had seen him at his best and his worst. He knew that it was safe for him to let down his masks around her and simply be himself. And Riza knew that he trusted her above almost anyone else. None of these silly girls could offer him any of that.

**Fidelity – Regina Spektor**

Fidelity and Roy Mustang weren't things that went together in most people's minds. Havoc knew better. Mustang was loyal to a fault to those who had earned his loyalty. He would go to the ends of the earth for them. And when it came to women, the only one he would ever want was Riza Hawkeye. The teasing that went on between Havoc and him was simply cover and protection. Cover for his informants and protection for Hawkeye. Even if there hadn't been a whole line of people who would maim and injure Mustang if he ever hurt Riza Hawkeye, the man would never stray from her. Havoc had known that from the first time he had really seen the two interact with one another.

**You Raise Me Up – Josh Groban**

Roy honestly believed that he would not be as good a person as he was without Riza. She believed the same about herself in regards to him. Both were true. Maes could easily see that. The two of them were the perfect compliment to one another. They forced each other to strive and grow, and both would be willing to give up their lives for the other. Maes hoped it would never come to that. He didn't know how the rest of them would help the surviving half of the pair cope. He couldn't help the smile on his face as he watched them though. Riza was sitting on the couch with Elysia cradled in her arms. Roy sat beside her, also enthralled by the infant. The three of them made the most adorable picture. Maes raised his camera and snapped the shot.

* * *

Theme: Music; Rhythm; Dancing


	2. Love Is Friendship Set to Music

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. Some of the following drabbles are AU, and none of them are in any sort of sequence.

* * *

**Love Is Friendship Set to Music**

**I'd Rather Be in Love – Michelle Branch**

Riza knew that her life might have been easier if she hadn't known Roy Mustang. If she hadn't been in love with him, she probably wouldn't have followed him to Ishbal. There wouldn't have been things like plots to overthrow the government and homicidal homunculi for sure. But Riza wasn't sure if a life without Roy would have been happier. For all the danger and hardship, there were some quite wonderful times. There was a sense of family and community with Roy's team that she had not found else where. All in all, she would rather be in love with Roy than not.

**Kiss Me – Sixpence None the Richer**

Their first kiss had actually been before he left the first time. In fact, it had been two months before he had left. Roy had been teaching Riza to dance for the last few months. Professor Hawkeye had already gone to bed, but neither of them had been tired. There was a full moon outside, and they had rearranged the living room to make room for dancing. With the windows in the room, they hadn't even needed to leave the lights on. The moon provided all the light they had needed. Riza had put on a record of love songs, and they had spent the next hour swaying to the music. Roy had really seen her then, framed by the full moon behind her, and he couldn't help himself. He had dipped Riza and stole a kiss. She had kissed him back.

**Sympathy – The Goo Goo Dolls**

Riza wouldn't accept his apologies for getting her into this, and Roy was learning to live with it. It was just that he couldn't help but feel responsible. If it weren't for him, she might have a happy life somewhere. She might have never known what it felt like to kill someone or the soul crushing despair that so many of them felt during the war. But she wouldn't accept that. The last time they had this fight she had captured his face between her hands and asked.

"How do you expect me to have a happy life without you in it?"

**The Way I Am – Ingrid Michaelson**

She wasn't exactly society's ideal woman. Riza knew she was pretty enough, but she was more independent, stronger, and colder than people expected a woman to be. She would never be a picture perfect woman or wife. And Roy didn't care. He loved her the way she was. In fact, he'd more than once said that he'd rather have her the way she was than all the fine ladies in the country. And that was just fine by her for he was all she ever wanted in a man.

**My Confession – Josh Groban**

He wasn't sure when he had known that she was it for him. That he would never love another woman like he loved her. Riza had been in his life from the time that he had started learning alchemy from her father, and somewhere along the line Roy had stopped being able to imagine life without her beside him. He hadn't known it when he had let, either the first time or the second time. He knew he needed her when they met again in Ishbal. Riza had been both a comfort and a reminder there, but had he known that he loved her? Roy wasn't sure. He knew that he knew now though. Riza was as essential to him as the air he breathed. He didn't know what he would do without her. He never wanted to find out either.

**Peaceful World – John Mellencamp**

Balancing Rowan on his hip, Roy smiled as he surveyed the backyard of the Rockbell home. Well, now it was the Rockbell and Elric home. His three year old daughter giggled and nibbled at the piece of watermelon in her hands. The entire gang was here. All of his old command, the Elric brothers and their respective wives, Ling and Ranfan, even Armstrong and his sister. The reunion had been Winry Rockbell-Elric's idea, and everyone had jumped on it. In the seven years since the destruction of the homunculi and the change in government, many of them had gone off on their separate ways. Gotten married, had children, traveled the world. There really was no end to what they could do. But they were here now. His pregnant wife was laughing with Winry and Sheska while holding Ed and Winry's son. Riza was happy. They had peace. That was all he needed.

**Accidentally In Love** **– Counting Crows**

Roy hadn't meant to fall in love with the girl in his political science class. He had noticed her the first day, true. She had sat in the first row, her blond hair pinned up, and she had interesting mahogany eyes that were sharp with intelligence. She wasn't the prettiest girl in the class, but she was something. She was smart too. The girl didn't raise her hand often, but whenever she spoke, it was something intelligent and interesting. It was three weeks before he learned her name: Riza Hawkeye. And it wasn't until they were assigned as partners for a project that he actually spoke to her other than a friendly greeting.

Riza was amazing. She was sharp, funny, smart, and she didn't let him get away with anything. She didn't fall at his feet worshiping him, and she didn't try and drag him off to her bed. So they became friends, and by midterms, Roy counted her as nearly as an important a friend as Maes was. They began to hang out together, and Roy found himself missing her whenever she was gone. Riza understood him in a way that no one else really had, not even Maes. By the time their class was wrapping up for the semester, Roy found himself head over heels for her. And one the last day of class, he asked her out.

She said yes.

**Tears of Pearl – Savage Garden**

He hated it when Riza cried. More often than not her tears were his fault. But her tears were also special to Roy. He knew he was one of the few people she had ever allowed to see her cry. Riza did not like to show weakness, and she knew very well that her tears could be perceived as such. Riza trusted him with her tears as well her laughter. And that meant something to him. Still, Roy much preferred her laughter.

**L-O-V-E – Nat King Cole**

The couple swayed together on the dance floor. They weren't the bride and groom. No, this was the best man and the maid of honor. Their dancing attracted more than a little attention. The two moved together in perfect harmony and seemed blissfully happy. They could probably rival the bride and groom in that department. The two looked good together. His dark hair contrasted with her blond, and they fit together perfect. Maes just sipped his Champaign with a smile. Roy and Riza really were made for one another.

**The Hard Way – Mary Chapin Carpenter**

It would have been easy for Roy to be like the others. To not care about what he had done and to focus simply on the privileges that came with his rank. Except then he wouldn't be Roy or the man she loved. The path they had chosen to take was a much harder one, and it didn't necessarily promise them a happy ending. Still, Riza could not help but respect and admire Roy's determination to change things. She was more than willing to walk this path with him and keep him from straying off it. Because Riza had the suspicion that if they didn't take the hard way, they would both be lost.

**I Want You – Savage Garden**

He caught sight of her across the club from him. Roy couldn't imagine what Riza Hawkeye was doing in a place like this, but he didn't really care either. She was here. Getting over to her proved to be easier said then done, but she was still there when he finally made it. Roy didn't think she had seen him. He hadn't seen her since he had left for university. Riza looked great though. She was perched on a bar stool, a full glass of clear liquid resting beside her hand. Her blond hair was longer than he remember and worn down. Combined with the short black skirt and the tank top that hugged her curves, Roy didn't think she had ever seemed as breathtaking.

Knowing better than to come up behind her, Roy approached her with a smile.

"Long time no see, stranger."

Riza looked up. "Roy."

Their eyes met, and Roy remembered why it had been so hard to leave for university and why he hadn't been back to visit. Because he wanted Riza more than anything else.

"Dance with me?"

She laughed. "Always."

**Hold On – B*Witched**

Roy thought she was strong, but Riza knew the truth. All it would take to break her was for Roy to die. Especially if he died because she couldn't protect him. She knew why he had yelled at her in the hospital. She had scared him, and because they were in public, the only avenue open to him was anger. Lust's words had cut her to the core. Which was probably why she was currently doing something rather foolish right now. The hospital was keeping the colonel overnight, and that was the only reason she was free to curl up in his bed. Riza didn't think she would get any sleep tonight anyway, but his smell surrounding her was comforting. If she could have his arms around her tonight, this was the next best thing.

**You've Got a Friend – James Taylor**

They went back inside after the service was over. Riza hadn't really spoken since she had asked him the question about entrusting her back to his dream. Roy still wasn't sure what she had meant. He was more worried about her. While she was normally a fairly quiet person, she was extremely withdrawn right now. He settled her down on the couch and then went to make tea. When he returned, she was still sitting there staring at her hands.

"Hey." He offered her a cup of tea.

Sitting down beside her, Roy collected his thoughts, trying to figure out what to say.

"I meant it you know. If you ever need anything, contact me, and I'll help. Not just because he was my teacher, but because I care about you."

With shaking hands, Riza set down her tea cup. She turned to him, meeting his eyes for just a moment. Then she buried her face in his shoulder and sobbed. Roy set down his own tea cup and wrapped his arms around her.

**If My Heart Had Wings – Faith Hill**

If there was one thing Roy hated most about these damn meetings, it was being away from home. He just did not feel right without knowing when he went home Riza would be there. Instead of his lovely wife and two children Roy would be returning to a hotel room tonight. There were two more days left to this conference, and then he could go home. While he knew that what he was doing was important, Roy missed home. They had only been married about five years, but Roy found it nearly impossible to sleep without Riza beside him anymore. With a sigh, he turned his attention back to the current speaker. The sooner they could make their decisions, the sooner he could go home.

**Stone Cold Sober – Del Amitri**

Riza knew exactly how they had survived this long. She knew why they had managed to survive Ishbal and its aftermath. She knew why they were here working to make things right. The only reasons both she and Roy were still alive at this point was because they had each other. It was more than just someone to watch your back and protect you. It was having someone to hold you when the nightmares came. It was having someone you could confide anything in. They kept one another alive, and they kept one another sane.

**When You Say Nothing At All – Alison Krauss/Union Station**

They didn't need words to communicate. When they had first met, they had barely needed them, and now so many years later, words were completely unnecessary. A simple glance, a brush of hands, a half smile conveyed everything they needed to know. Riza didn't know if all couples could communicate like this after time or if this was something unique to the two of them. She really didn't care though. It worked for them, and they knew what each other meant. That was all she really needed know.

Like this evening. It had been a rather hellish day for her, and she had actually only seen Roy about twice through the course of the day. When she had come home, she had found her apartment filled with the smell of stew cooking. Roy had peered out of the kitchen before coming out and wrapping her in his arms. With a sigh, Riza rest her head on his shoulder and let him hold her. Yes, this was all she needed.

**When You Say You Love Me – Josh Groban**

Roy wasn't sure what he had ever done to deserve this. He certainly couldn't think of anything. But that didn't change the fact that Riza Hawkeye loved him. And that alone was enough. Just hearing her say those three little words made him feel content and at peace. It made him feel like he could accomplish anything. They were definitely the best words in the human language. Riza didn't actually say them often, but she didn't have to. He knew. And when she did say those words, there was something magic about them.

**Come What May – Ewan McGregor/Nicole Kidman**

Roy gently stroked the hair from Riza's face. She was still asleep, and he figured he'd let her get some rest before waking her up again. They had the rare opportunity of an entire weekend together, and he planned on taking full advantage of it. The moonlight had managed to get past the curtains and provided a gentle illumination for the room. Riza looked beautiful in it. She was curled up on her side, her head pillowed on his arm, her hair spilling across his chest. She seemed so at peace like this. He really didn't know what he would do without her. She was everything he needed. His protector, his healer, his lover, his comfort, his life. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. No matter what happened or what he had to do to fix things, he would continue to love her. If he ever stopped, then he would know he was truly lost.

* * *

Theme: Song


	3. Where There Is Music There Is Love

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. Some of the following drabbles are AU, and none of them are in any sort of sequence.

* * *

**Where There Is Music There Is Love**

**Crash and Burn – Savage Garden**

There was safety in Riza's arms. Roy held fast to her. He couldn't believe what he had nearly done. What he had nearly made her do. But she had managed to save him yet again, and now he clung to the comfort that she provided. Riza held him just as tightly. Roy knew that this would only be a short respite. Soon they would have to get back to the work of changing the country and defeating the rest of the homunculi, but right now, right here, there was comfort, solace, and safety in her arms.

**The Book of Love – Peter Gabriel**

Roy knew how to take women out on dates. That wasn't a problem. No, he just didn't know how to take the woman he loved out on a date. He and Riza might have been together for years, but they had never openly dated before, and now that they could, he wanted to make their first real date something special. Unfortunately, there didn't see to be a book on the subject, so he was going to have to muddle through things the best that he could. Dinner and dancing seemed like a safe bet. They both liked to dance, and he knew some good places to eat. Flowers probably wouldn't hurt either. Not roses, but maybe tulips. Riza liked those. It took time, planning, and quite a bit of stress to get things set up, but when he met her at her door, Roy suddenly realized that all he really needed for the perfect date was her.

**Save the Last Dance for Me – Michael Bubl****é**

The two of them glided across the floor in one another's arms, oblivious to the other couples on the dance floor. This was their dance. No matter what event they attended this one dance was always reserved for one another. With a smile, Roy spun Riza around only to draw her back close. He loved dancing with her. It was something that they had always done well together. No matter what else was going on in the world as long as they were dancing together, Roy was happy. Riza giggled in his arms, and he dipped her. This might be the last dance of the evening, but it was always his favorite.

**Better Days – The Goo Goo Dolls**

Roy watched Edward and Winry fuss over their son with a smile. It's was Edwin's first birthday, and nearly everyone had turned out for the party. He adjusted the giggling two year old on his hip. Rowan just smiled at him. His daughter was amazing. Roy had never really expected to have children, but he wouldn't give up his family for anything now. The better days that he had hoped for had come both for himself and his country. Roy transferred his gaze to his pregnant wife. Riza was due to give birth to their second child next month. She caught his eye and smiled at him. Roy smiled back. These were definitely better days.

**Why Don't You and I – Chad Kroeger/Santana**

It was late, and the full moon illuminated the room along with the candles that were scattered throughout it. The music on the radio was soft and mellow, and he was in love with the woman in his arms. He and Riza simply swayed slowly to the gentle rhythm, not caring about the late hour. It had been a long week, and they both needed this more than sleep. Moments alone like this were rare these days, but they were the closest to heaven that Roy ever thought he would get. He had too many sins and mistakes in his past for him to ever reach paradise on his own. And he never would without her. Still, these small moments were worth it. Tomorrow they would have to get back on the campaign trail, working once again to get him elected president, but for now he and his wife were the only ones in this moment, and they were going to enjoy it.

**Even Angles Fall – Jessica Riddle**

The simple truth of the matter was Riza didn't know how to live without Roy Mustang. Her life was invariably linked with his. She wasn't sure if he understood that. She did know that he felt similarly about her life. More than once Roy had shown remarkably little thought and rushed in when he felt that she might be in danger. It was a habit that she couldn't seem to break him of. Protecting her was neither his role nor his job. Yet he did it anyway with very little thought to the consequences to himself. She couldn't completely pass judgment on him for it though since she did the exact same thing when it came to his life being at stalk. The only thing to do would be to ensure that they both stayed alive.

**There She Goes – Sixpence None the Richer**

Roy had met any number of women in the course of his life. The fact that he had cultivated a reputation as something of a ladies man attested to that. But there was only one woman that he had ever met who could consistently take his breath away. There was only one woman who he had ever really wanted to share himself with, that he had trusted to really see him. There was only one woman who ever had captured his heart. Riza Hawkeye would always be the only one for him.

**Promises – Savage Garden**

Most of their promises to one another were unspoken. That didn't make them any less valid. Neither Roy nor Riza had ever really felt the need to verbalize everything when it came to the two of them. They communicated with their eyes and gestures more than anything else. Words were rarely used to form vows between them, but when they were they were treated no less seriously than their unspoken promises. Still, nearly everyone saw their actual wedding vows as a formality for the community more than anything else. Those who had supported Mustang and Hawkeye over the years wanted the satisfaction of finally seeing them bound together in marriage. Roy and Riza simply bowed to their will. After all, their promises had been made to one another long ago, but they never minded renewing them.

**Your Smiling Face – James Taylor**

Roy whirled around the living room with her in his arms, dancing to the music on the radio. She laughed and held onto him. He had never thought he would enjoy being a father so much. But Rowan was simply amazing. The three year old was an interesting blend of himself and Riza that was her own unique personality. She was curious as a kitten as well as sarcastic at only three years of age. He understood Maes' urge to brag about Elysia now even if he didn't quite go to his friend's extreme. All he had to do was just see Rowan's face, and his day was better. His daughter was just simply the second best thing that had ever had happened to him. The first was her mother.

**Because You Live – Jesse McCartney**

Riza struggled not to tremble as she sat waiting for news on the colonel. While he had managed to cauterize the wound Lust had inflicted on him, he had still needed medical treatment, and she had not been allowed to go with him. She was quite frankly still terrified. The thought that he was dead had been the worst experience of her life. She had simply been empty. She didn't know how to exist in a world without Roy Mustang. And until now, she had never really been confronted with a situation where she might have to. Riza needed to see him again. Just to confirm that he really was alive, and that this wasn't simply a dream. If he was alive, then she could keep living.

**Things I'll Never Say – Avril Lavigne**

Riza watched Roy Mustang work from her perch in the window. Her father's new student wasn't like anyone else she had ever met. Like her father, he was an alchemist, but really, he didn't act much like her father. Mustang always seemed to have a smile for her, and he made a point of thanking her when she did her chores and offering to help if he had free time. Yet when he was studying, he could be as single minded as her father. Riza rather liked him. Of course, she didn't really have than many people in her life to compare him to, but she still liked him better than just about anyone else she had ever met. He looked up from his book, meeting her eyes, and she quickly glanced away.

**Crazy Faith – Alison Krauss**

Being in love with Roy Mustang was something that Riza had never questioned. She knew that it impractical, dangerous, foolish, and frustrating at times. But that didn't matter. One thing she had always had faith in was his heart and her own. Falling in love with one another was not something they had planned for or even expected really. It just was. There were times when Riza couldn't help wondering if it simply was the way the universe worked. Right along with the laws of gravity and physics was the law of Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang loving one another. She didn't really care. They loved one another. That was all they really needed. That was what they put their faith in.

**Boum-Boum – Enigma**

The sound had always been soothing to her ears. Riza couldn't remember how many times that the sound of Roy's heartbeat had soothed her back to sleep after awakening from a nightmare. Its rhythm was her favorite lullaby. It assured her that he was alive and with her. And it looked like she wasn't the only one who found the sound soothing. Whenever Rowan was fussy, all Roy had to do was hold her against his chest and the baby would drop right off to sleep. Riza smiled at the sight of the two of them napping on the couch. She couldn't blame her daughter. Roy's chest was her favorite pillow too.

**Bus Stop – The Hollies**

The first time he saw here was in the pouring rain by his regular bus stop. He was drenched, and she had an umbrella. Their eyes had met, and she had lifted her umbrella in invitation. Two weeks later he had learned that her name was Riza Hawkeye, she was a history and literature major at the university, and that he had fallen in love with her. It took another three weeks for Roy to convince her to go on a date with him. And it was two years later under that same umbrella in the pouring rain that he proposed to her. She said yes.

**Hanging by a Moment – Lifehouse**

Together they stood before their friends and family. Neither really heard the words that the officiant was saying. All Roy and Riza had eyes for was each other. Here in this moment, it was just the two of them together. There was nothing in between them, no reason to have to hide their feelings, no complications. Just them. And the moment was perfect.

**雨 の日ノー∙サンキュー – 大川透＆根谷美智子**

It was raining when they left the party. Neither Roy nor Riza had an umbrella, and there were no cabs in sight. The two of them waited a while, hoping that a cab might show up. Half an hour later, with still no cabs around, they shared a look. Roy held out his hand. Riza took it, and the two of them ran out between the raindrops. Laughing like children, they made their way back to Riza's apartment (it was the closer of the two), not caring that their finery was getting wet. At one point, Roy pulled her into his arms, and they waltz down the street until the disapproving glare of a police officer caught them. Despite the fact that neither of them really liked the rain, there was something about tonight that was special, and they both were almost sorry when they reached her doorstep.

**Bad Day – Daniel Powter**

There were days when all she wanted to do was go home and crawl back into bed. Days when nothing seemed to go her way, and things that normally wouldn't cause her a moment's pause became a big deal. Those were the days when she felt like killing her coworkers or at least locking them all in a closet. They were not days that she enjoyed at all. Except, typically, sometime before the day ended, Roy would find some sort of excuse to get her alone. He'd take her in his arms and just hold her. It didn't really fix things, but it did make the day better even if it might just be for a minute or two.

**Fields of Gold – Sting**

Hand in hand they walked together through the fields. It was a beautiful autumn day. The air was crisp, and the sky was a clear, bright blue. Neither of them really remembered what had happened before they had come here. They just knew that they were here together. So they walked together, content in one another presence and enjoying the world around them.

* * *

Theme: Sing


	4. Listen To the Music of Your Own Heart

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. Some of the following drabbles are AU, and none of them are in any sort of sequence.

* * *

**Listen To the Music of Your Own Heart**

**Friend – Kaitlyn**

Roy made his way through the chaos of the school hallways, looking for a familiar head of golden hair. He spotted Riza at her locker. It took him a few moments to actually make it over to her, and when he finally reached his friend, she was waiting for him. Riza was the daughter of his alchemy teacher, and she was Roy's best friend save for Maes. He hadn't seen her all of last week, not since her father had collapsed and been taken to the hospital, most likely a relapse of his cancer. Riza would have had her hands full managing everything anyway. He held out the Starbucks cup to her.

"I didn't see you this morning, so I figured you didn't have a chance to get your morning caffeine fix."

She glared at him halfheartedly. "Thanks."

Roy slung an arm around her shoulder. "No problem."

She relaxed into the embrace, and they headed off to class. He couldn't fix things for her, but at least he could make sure that she wasn't alone.

**Your Song – Ewan McGregor**

Roy was a music lover by nature with a wide range of tastes, but everyone had noticed that there was one particular song that he tended to hum in the office. It wasn't to say that he didn't hum other things, but this song was his most frequent choice. His subordinates dismissed it as another quirk of his. Only two people knew the significance of that particular song, and only one of them knew its full significance. Both Riza and Maes knew that it had been a favorite of his since the time he had started studying under Riza's father. But only Maes knew why. It was the song that Roy had always associated with Riza. It was her song in Roy's mind, and it always would remind him of her.

**Moondance – Michael Bublé**

The band was really swinging now, and Roy pulled his fiancée out onto the dance floor. They hadn't really had much of a chance to celebrate their engagement over the past few months. Unfortunately, Roy had been tapped for a temporary assignment almost immediately after he had proposed. He'd gone off leaving Riza here in Hastings with her own work. It was one of the drawbacks about being a pilot. Since the war had broken out, Roy couldn't really count on being in once place for long. The war was probably one of the reasons he had proposed when he did instead of waiting for both himself and Riza to finish university. Their studies had been put on hold. But tonight was not a time to be worrying over the state of things. He had the prettiest girl in the club in his arms, and the music was perfect to dance to. Tonight they could just enjoy themselves.

**10,000 Miles – Mary Chapin Carpenter**

Separation was always hard for them. Despite the fact that Riza knew Roy would be fairly safe on his trip to Xing, she still chafed at the fact that she couldn't go with him. The days weren't that bad. She had Rowan to distract her. At six months, her daughter demanded a surprising large amount of attention, and Riza truthfully found it soothing to spend the time with her baby. But nights were harder. At least the ones where Rowan slept through the night. Riza wasn't used to the empty bed. She missed Roy's presence. But at least she had confidence in the fact that he would come back to her, and that he missed her just as much when he was away from her. Still, Riza couldn't wait until he was back in her arms.

**This Love – Angela Aki**

They had been through so much together. Roy gently stroked his sleeping wife's hair. There were times it was hard to believe how far they had come from the two children they had once been. He knew he would never have managed to make it this far without her. It was Riza's love that so often kept him sane and on track. He would have been lost without her. But they both had managed to survive, and now they had a chance for a real life together. No longer limited to stealing moments alone. Roy smiled at the sleeping woman in his arms. Tonight was the third night of their honeymoon. They were actually married. Riza shifted in his arms and opened sleepy eyes.

"Go to sleep, Roy. You'll need your rest for tomorrow."

He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.

**Breathless – The Corrs**

They spun in circles across the ice, laughing all the while. While Riza knew they really should be practicing, neither she nor Roy actually felt like doing so. The pair's figure skating team had been working nonstop for the past few months, and now after the rousing success of the first competition of the season, both of them were in the mood for some silliness. It felt good to be out on the ice without worrying about judges, coaches, or an audience. It was just the two of them like it had been on that lake behind her house when they had been children just learning to skate. Things had been simpler then. Roy leaned in to kiss, and Riza smiled. Of course, there were some benefits to growing up.

**Count on My Love – Liz Phair**

At this point, there were very few things that Roy could absolutely count on. It was one of the drawbacks to his plans. But at least he knew that no matter what, Hawkeye would be there for him. Even with Bradley reassigning her, Riza was still his. Neither of them had liked that separation, but at least they had been able to use it somewhat to their benefit. And it was Riza who had saved him from becoming what he fought against. Envy would have made him destroy himself if it weren't for her. She had brought him back to his sense, though it was a near thing. It was simply further proof that she was the one thing he could always count on.

**As the World Falls Down – David Bowie**

There were days when Roy was sure that she and Maes were the only reasons he was still sane. And there were days when Roy was sure that all three of them were insane. Madness was common here in the desert. They all suffered from some form of it. Roy was just thankful that his wasn't the same as Kimbly's had. But even as everything was falling apart around them, Roy had something to cling to. He didn't know if holding onto one another helped, but he wasn't going to let go of Riza. Not ever. And if that was insanity, so be it.

**Safe in the Arms of Love – Martina McBride**

Riza hummed softly as she gently rocked the infant in her arms. Rowan was had finished her evening meal and was finally beginning to drift off. Even at only three months of age, it was clear that the little girl was a night owl. Putting her to sleep for the evening was one of the hardest tasks of parenting so far. Thankfully, the rocking chair that had been a gift from Maria and Denny seemed to do the trick. The baby's dark eyes had closed, and Riza knew that she was close to falling asleep. It was amazing to her at times how much Rowan looked like her father. The girl had inherited Roy's dark coloring, though Roy claimed she had Riza's features. Only time would tell who she looked like more. As Rowan finally settled into sleep, Riza rose from the rocking chair and carefully set her daughter in the bassinette. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist, and Riza leaned back into her husband's arms. They shared a smile before turning back to watch their daughter sleep.

**Something to Talk About – Bonnie Raitt**

There had always been gossip about Mustang and Hawkeye. Havoc and the others who worked with them tended to discount it unless they actually witness the event that caused the gossip. For the most part, the lawyer and his main legal assistant acted like good friends who worked together, though Hawkeye always tended to be a little formal. Everyone knew that Hawkeye was really the one in charge of the office; if it weren't for her, it was very likely that nothing would get done. Still, there had never really been much indication that the two were more involved than simple friends and co-workers (though there was a betting pool about when they might get together). So when Hawkeye stalked up to Mustang one afternoon, grabbed his tie, and kissed him silly, no one was expecting it. Of course, that didn't keep the information from hitting the grapevine two minutes later.

**All You Wanted – Michelle Branch**

All the reward he had ever wanted was currently in his arms. Roy sighed in Riza's hair. Things were still quite a mess, and nothing was really over yet, but they had taken a moment to just rest. Things in Amestris were changing, and they were alive. That was really all he needed at the moment. They would take the future one day at a time.

**Fever – Michael Bublé**

The two dancers moved across the floor with a fluid grace. All other movement in the dance studio had ceased, and everyone was watching them. Admittedly, Roy Mustang was one of the best ballroom dancers that anyone had ever seen in the last fifty years, but the woman in his arms was not his typically partner. No, Riza Hawkeye was a friend of Mustang's, but she wasn't a member of this dance studio. In fact, no one had any inkling that she could dance before this song had started and Mustang had pulled her into his arms. But they were amazing together. Every single movement was perfectly in sync and full of emotion. They didn't even seem aware of their audience, especially when at the end of the song, Roy dipped Riza and kissed her.

**Baby, Now That I've Found You – Alison Krauss/Union Station**

Roy knew that it was selfish of him, but he didn't think he would ever be able to let Riza go. Part of him insisted that he should. That he should cut her free so she could have a happy and safe life. But he knew better than that. Riza would never leave him willingly, and he didn't want her to. She was everything he wanted and everything that he needed. Roy didn't know how he had ended up being lucky enough to come into her life. Despite some of the regrets he had about the past, knowing Riza would never be one.

**Time After Time – Mark Williams/Tara Morice**

Riza sprawled across the floor, her head pillowed on Roy's thigh. They both had the rare weekend with no assignments looming and had decided upon enjoying a quite evening in. They were halfway through the term. It would be Riza's final one of her undergraduate, though she had already been accepted to a graduate program here at the university. Roy was finishing up his second year of his masters. Neither of them really had much time for anything other than school these days, but they both had made room for this romance. After all, if they kept putting it off because they were too busy, they could be forty before they got together.

**Many the Miles – Sara Bareilles**

Riza sighed and stared out her window, for once not hard at work. It just wasn't the same. She didn't have the drive she once did to keep things running smoothly without Roy around to make a muddle of the paperwork. While they had both agreed that being asked to present at the conference in Xing was an opportunity that Roy couldn't pass up, Riza hadn't quite realized how much she would miss him until now. They had worked together since before Roy and Maes had opened this law firm, and truthfully, this was the longest they had ever been separated from one another since Riza was twenty. That was almost ten years ago now. Riza sighed again. She knew it was only a week, but she still wished there weren't so many miles between them right now.

**Summer Sunshine – The Corrs**

The shadow falling over her made Riza open her eyes. She found Roy standing over her with a mischievous smile. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you up to?"

"What makes you think I'm up to anything?" He smiled innocently at her. "Besides, we came to the beach for a vacation, and all you've done so far is nap. Don't you think you should take advantage of the scenery?"

Riza glanced down the stretch of beach that was in front of the cottage they were renting for the month. Nothing really urged her to move from her comfortable spot in the sun.

"We've been here all of thirty-six hours. There will be plenty of time for enjoying the scenery later. I'm comfortable."

He pouted at her. Feeling the need to distract him before he came up with something like dumping her in the ocean, Riza reached out and pulled Roy down on to the towel next to her. She shifted so he was now her pillow.

"Take a nap," she suggested. "We'll play in the water later."

**She Will Be Loved – Maroon 5**

There were times when his teacher really infuriated him. Roy had come to realize that most of these related to Riza. She definitely deserved better. Most of the time it seemed like her father had forgotten that she existed, and the rest of the time wasn't much better. Roy had never seen Mr. Hawkeye treat her with anything resembling approval or affection. Maybe that was way Roy went out of his way to try and help her and support her. Riza deserved someone's love, and Roy didn't know why her father couldn't see that.

**If Everyone Cared – Nickelback**

There was no moon in the sky, but it didn't really matter. There was plenty of light from the fireflies and the streetlights a ways away. Their picnic blanket was spread out on a grassy hill that overlooked the river. The meal had been finished awhile ago now, but neither Riza nor Roy felt like leaving just yet. The two of the sat together, wrapped in one another's arms, and watched the fireflies. The only sounds that reached their ears were normal nighttime noises and the music from a club that was down the street from the park. Roy sighed and kissed the top of Riza's head, for once absolutely content.

* * *

Theme: Listen to the Music at Night


	5. Music Is the Literature of the Heart

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or its characters. Some of the following drabbles are AU, and none of them are in any sort of sequence.

* * *

**Music Is the Literature of the Heart**

**I Say a Little Prayer – Cast of My Best Friend's Wedding**

There are some things that are hard to avoid. One of them was friends who wanted to interfere. Well, not so much interfere as throw large parties for you. Roy and Riza had wanted a quite engagement dinner with their close friends to celebrate the event. It wasn't exactly what they got. And it was good to see everyone enjoying themselves. In fact, the group seemed more intent on partying than on the couple themselves. Neither Riza nor Roy cared about that. Though it would have been nice if someone had kept Breda from trying to sing.

**Love Me Tender – Norah Jones**

Roy carefully rocked the child in his arms, trying to keep his voice soft as he sang her an old lullaby. He didn't want wake Riza. She could use the extra sleep, and Roy didn't mind taking care of the two a.m. feeding for his wife. His daughter was snuggled up to his chest, half awake. This little girl filled him with complete wonderment. She was so tiny and so perfect. He had never really pictured himself as a father when he had been younger, but now Roy didn't think that his life would be complete without his daughter.

**Two Thousand Years – Billy Joel**

They had the seats of honor at the table. Riza smiled at her husband and twined their fingers together. Their family had gone over and beyond expectations in putting this party together. Today was the fiftieth anniversary of their wedding. It was hard to believe it had been that long. They had seen so much together, both before they had been married and after. Roy smiled back at her, and they continued to watch their family. Winry was chatting with Al's wife while the Elric brothers were entertaining the mob of children. Ed and Winry's daughter, Trisha, was being fussed over by her husband, Chris Mustang. They were expecting their third child in just another few months. It would be Roy and Riza fourth grandchild. But what really held Riza's attention was her daughter, Rowan, dancing in the arms of her husband. Rowan reminded her so much of herself, and oddly enough, they did share some parallels in their love lives, though Rowan had been the superior officer and Daffyd the subordinate. Roy squeezed her hand and leaned in to kiss her. They had created quite a legacy.

**One Sweet Love – Sara Bareilles**

Riza sighed and shut her book. She should really be heading home to do her assignments. The young university student sighed again. It wasn't that she didn't like school, but this term had highlighted a number of things to her that she hadn't thought about before. In the past six months, all of her friends had either gotten married or gotten into serious relationships. And Riza was still alone. She gathered up her things and her purse and headed for the door. She would like to fall in love at some point, but she had never met someone who she felt would accept her as just Riza. Most men fixated on the fact that her great-grandmother had been the daughter of the hero Brigadier General Maes Hughes. They never even bothered to really get to know her.

She had just gotten out the door and headed down the street when the call came.

"Miss? Wait!"

She turned to find a dark haired man chasing after her. He held out a book.

"You left this at your table," he smiled.

"Thank you."

She felt a jolt of electricity when their fingers brushed.

"I'm Roy."

"Riza."

**Unwell – Matchbox Twenty**

Riza's gentle hand running through his hair was soothing. Roy sighed. He did not like being stuck in bed, but that had been one of the consequences of his insistence on being released from the hospital. The doctor had allowed him to go home on the condition that he would spend the next two days on bed rest. Roy didn't want to be stuck in bed. He needed to be doing things. Being stuck here just gave him time to think about what had happened and what had almost happened. At least he had the benefit of Riza's company. She had been unwilling to let him out of her sight. Roy knew that the whole mess with Lust had hit her hard, and that she needed the reassurance that he was still alive. He needed the same about her. At least if he was stuck in bed, he had good company.

**The Lucky One – Alison Krauss**

Riza fingers seemed to dance across the guitar strings, but that was nothing compared to the beautiful quality of her voice. She would not strike you on first impression as a musician, but it was another talent that she hid behind her stern exterior. Roy smiled as he watched his girlfriend practice with the other members of the band she played with. They were all university students, and this was something they just did for fun, but still, they were quite good. It had been one of the best decisions of his life when Roy had chased after the girl who had left her book in the coffee shop. It had taken him nearly six weeks after their first meeting to get Riza to agree to a date with him, but they had soon found that they suited one another remarkably well. Oddly enough, before he had noticed the book Riza had left behind, he'd been having a fairly bad day. But that one forgotten book had changed his luck for the better. Riza caught his eyes and flashed him a smile. Roy grinned back. Definitely changed his luck for the better.

**This Shirt – Mary Chapin Carpenter**

Riza's favorite thing to sleep in was one of Roy's old shirts. It was worn to the point were it was almost falling apart and extremely soft against her skin. It was long enough that it hit the top of her thighs and long sleeved, so she had to roll them up if she was trying to do something while wearing it. It also smelled like Roy. It was in incredibly comfortable and soothing piece of clothing. She liked to curl up in bed wearing it while reading a silly historical romance novel and sipping tea. In fact, that was her favorite routine to unwind after a long week. Riza knew that it was falling apart and that she should probably replace it, but she doubted she ever would.

**Penitent – Suzanne Vega**

Riza had a number of regrets in her life. However, she had long since decided that dwelling on them was not helpful. She couldn't change the past. She could only try and improve the future with the knowledge the past had given her. That didn't mean it was easy. And it was especially hard when Roy was dwelling on the past. It wasn't something that was good for him, though it did make him more determined to change things. When she found him dwelling, Riza tried to make herself a little more present in his life. It was Maes who had noticed that she had the power to draw Roy out of his obsessive moods better than anyone else, and it was a skill she used when it was need. Riza didn't know why hers was the voice that reached Roy, but she wasn't going to let him drown in his guilt.

**Morningside – Sara Bareilles**

Roy Mustang really was not a morning person. However, this being said, not all mornings were bad in his opinion. There was something about waking up with Riza curled up beside him that was almost magical. Riza was beautiful any time of day, but there was something special about watching her sleep in Roy's mind. He liked the way the early morning light made her hair glow, and the peaceful look on her face. He liked the way she shifted closer to him if he moved away from her. And he loved the fact that they were here together in this moment.

**Eternity – Dreams Come True**

Weddings were a great deal of fun. Riza had decided that they were more fun when you weren't the bride. It had been an extremely nice afternoon. She leaned against Roy as they watched Edward and Winry share their first dance as a married couple. They looked wonderful together. It was nice seeing so many of their friends again as well. Nearly everyone had attended the wedding. Roy sighed and pressed a kiss to her temple. There really was nothing like a wedding.

**Fairytale – Sara Bareilles**

There had been other men who were interested in her. Riza had never encouraged this, but it did happen. At least one of them had gotten it in his head that she needed to be "rescued" from the military, and the he was the man to do that. He had proposed marriage to her. Riza had tried not to laugh. More than anything else, it just showed how little the man knew her. She had done her best to let him down gently. When he had finally pressed her for a reason, she had told him.

"I can't settle for the next best thing."

And it was true. Riza couldn't settle for anything other than the man that she loved with all her heart. He might be arrogant and obnoxious at times, but he was Roy, and that was she had ever wanted. They might not ever get a fairytale ending, but Riza knew that she would never regret her life with him.

**Iris – Goo Goo Dolls**

Very few people really knew him. Roy could probably count the ones who did on one hand. Maes, Riza, his foster mother, and perhaps General Grumman. And of the four of them it was Maes and Riza who he was closest to. They were the only ones that he never worried about showing his weaknesses or his doubts to. When he had lost Maes, it was Riza that he turned to. She was really what got him through that. Roy was pretty sure he would have self destructed without her. Riza was the one who he could count on to see him as himself and still love him for it. And that was worth more than anything else in the world to him.

**Rule the World – Take That**

They lay back in the grass, watching the stars above. Riza was settled in the curve of his arm, and Roy felt a sense of contentment. As wonderful as the reunion of friends they were attending was, both Roy and Riza had felt the need for some time to themselves. It had been easy enough to find a spot out behind Winry and Edward's home, and it was a warm summer night, so they hadn't had anything to worry about bringing besides themselves. They had used to stargaze together back when they had been children, and some of the only decent moments in Ishval had included watching the stars together. Roy turned his head only to find Riza doing same thing. They shared a smile and a kiss before returning their attention to the stars.

**To the Moon & Back – Savage Garden**

She was a pretty little thing. All the boys in town thought so. Even so, no one had ever managed to get more than a polite greeting from Miss Riza Hawkeye. For all that she was a young lady of quality and should be out in society at this point, the seventeen year did not entertain nor did she attend any of the local society events. Some people blamed her father. Professor Hawkeye was known to be an eccentric and probably had no idea what a young woman her age should be doing. Riza quite frankly didn't care. She didn't think that there was anyone in the county worth bothering with. All of the men seemed to treat her like a porcelain doll with fluff for brains.

All this changed when Roy Mustang arrived to take lessons from the professor. People began to notice that when not at his studies, Mustang was almost always in Miss Hawkeye's presence. They would have been scandalized if they had ever heard the way the two really talked to one another. Almost every conversation was full of bickering and bantering. But the young men saw as perhaps a sign of hope that at last Miss Hawkeye had taken an interest in courting. They were even happier when Mustang left a year later.

However, Miss Hawkeye never did take up with any of them. And when her father died, it was Mr. Mustang who came and dealt with the details. Miss Hawkeye left soon afterward, off to go live with her grandfather. It was nearly a year later when the engagement of Riza Hawkeye and Roy Mustang was announced in the newspaper.

**World On Fire – Sarah McLachlan**

Neither of them slept much. Sleep meant nightmares out here. It was preferable to huddle together by the fire than to lay down and sleep. As much as Roy wished Riza had never found herself in this desert, he couldn't help but feeling comforted somewhat by her presence at his side. She was a reminder that there was something else besides the sand, ash, and blood. She also gave him a reason not to give in, not to lose himself. He had to do something to fix this, to make sure that this never happened again.

**The Game of Love – Michelle Branch with Santana**

Their coworkers weren't really aware of how much flirting happened in the office. In part this was because Roy and Riza mostly communicated in looks and actions these days instead of words. The deliberate brush of hands when they exchanged paperwork or one of them leaning over the other's shoulder to read something was not to most eyes flirting. Roy and Riza knew better. It was a game they played, pushing one another's limits. Seeing how far they could go without being noticed by the others. It was frustrating at times, but it was also a great deal of fun. But more fun were the games once they had left the office for the day.

**You're My Best Friend – Queen**

Maes once told him that the best thing he'd ever done was fall in love with Gracia. He'd only been five at the time, and Gracia had been his best friend, but it was something that had stuck throughout the years. Marrying his friend was wonderful, Maes had claimed, because they already knew your faults and liked you anyway. To Roy it just pointed out that he had probably been in love with Riza far longer than he realized.

**You and Me – Lifehouse**

The young couple circled around the floor as they danced their first dance of their married life. He wore a black suit while her white gown was elegant in its simplicity. It was clear that they were only aware of one another. Not that anyone in the audience minded. Every single witness was more than pleased that these two had finally had a chance to wed. There was something special, almost magic, about watching them dance together. More than one person there wished Roy and Riza Mustang a long and happy life together in that moment.

* * *

Theme: Name That Tune


End file.
